


it's not rocket science

by pistolpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Crying, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Insecurity, Language, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Self-Esteem Issues, briefly rough sex, idk what else to tag this is my first fic bye, sorry for making dojae sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolpeach/pseuds/pistolpeach
Summary: “I just wish it was second nature for us to be together, Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung whispered into the darkness.“Maybe one day, it’ll be easy for us.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	it's not rocket science

**Author's Note:**

> and the first fic is finally here. i hope you enjoy this bc my stress levels when trying to find the will to post it were through the roof.
> 
> shout out to my beta-who's-not-my-beta, elle. from the very first dm i sent about this, to the tags, to the moodboard, you've helped so much! honestly, if it weren't for you, i don't know if dojae would've ever seen the light of day or if i ever would've had the courage to publish this. 
> 
> give dojae some love, god knows they need it <3
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yunospeach) (@/yunospeach) c:
> 
> (edit: i just fixed the spacing!)

Everything about Jaehyun was easy. 

The way he seemingly melted away everyone’s worries with his dimpled smile. The way he always had a level head when things got tense between their friends. The way he could talk anyone down from hysteria - his ability to empathize was a talent not many had. That’s why when it came to loving him, Doyoung had felt that it was as easy as breathing. With his red ears when he got embarrassed, his deep baritone laugh, his absolutely impeccable manners, his achingly sweet kisses - it wasn’t fair from the start. He had always said that falling for Jaehyun was quite literally the easiest thing he had ever done. Jaehyun was made to be loved.

Where Doyoung was strict and tense, Jaehyun was cool and relaxed. Where Doyoung was stoic and rough, Jaehyun was affectionate and plush. All of Jaehyun had been Doyoung’s complement, and he had never felt so lucky than he did in all the times they had with each other. 

Jaehyun had always made everything so simple for Doyoung.

When Doyoung’s muscles ached from sitting at his desk all day, Jaehyun was there to work his knots away. If Doyoung was absolutely inconsolable because of something that angered him, Jaehyun always gave him space. The mornings after Doyoung would come home late from the office, he would wake up to the laundry done and folded in a basket in their living room, breakfast ready and waiting, Jaehyun having already gone to the gym to work out. Always leaving a note, something along the lines of _I wanted to let you sleep in, you looked so drained bunny. I left to the gym. Yours._ Yours, yours, yours, yours. Always yours. And Doyoung would always bring the note to his lips and think: _mine_.

Loving Jaehyun was not rocket science. It _still_ isn’t rocket science. _Everything_ about Jaehyun was easy.

_Was_ easy. 

But the arguments that seemingly arose out of nowhere, weren’t easy. The cold shoulder Doyoung would give Jaehyun in an effort to get him to emote in some way, wasn’t easy. The way Doyoung tossed Jaehyun’s clothes into the living room of their apartment, wasn’t easy. The way Doyoung screamed and screamed and _screamed_ at Jaehyun while he just _took_ it, wasn’t easy. 

Because as simple and as effortless Jaehyun had made things for Doyoung, realizing that the pieces of them that had fit together so snugly all those years ago no longer did was the most difficult thing of all. 

So when Doyoung is red in the face and screaming at Jaehyun to not give up so easily, to put up a fight because _for fuck’s sake, do you even care? You’re just going to give up four years that easily_ , something in him breaks when Jaehyun grabs his red cheeks and lets out a shaky breath. When Jaehyun, calm, cool, and collected, _easy_ Jaehyun’s eyes welled with unshed tears and whispered “ _Nothing_ about leaving you will ever be easy, Doie.”

Doyoung let out a cry, something like a sob and a scream, and Jaehyun pressed his lips to his, swallowing his sadness, his anger. 

Even this. Doyoung couldn’t even have _this_. 

Because again, like always, Jaehyun was folding himself into a shape that would accommodate the older. To even make his heart shattering into millions of pieces, easy. To once more, lose himself to make it painless for Doyoung. The tears wouldn’t stop spilling from his eyes and their kiss tasted of salt. In this way, with their lips sealed together, sharing the same breath and their heartbreak hanging heavy over them, it had never been made more obvious to Doyoung how foolish he was to think that their relationship was sustainable. It was also so obvious to Doyoung how his body felt like it was on fire. He was in the most pain he had ever been in, feeling like his heart had been picked out piece by piece from his chest. But kissing Jaehyun, as sad and terrible as it was, had felt like the last ditch effort in his chest to keep those pieces together. It was agonizing. 

He wanted more. 

On shaky legs, Doyoung snaked his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, brushing his hands over his freshly shaven undercut, the way Jaehyun loved it. The younger shuddered under his touch, bringing his gentle hands from the older’s cheeks to the back of his neck as he gently sucked on Doyoung’s bottom lip. Doyoung opened up for him, as he always does. Jaehyun licked into Doyoung’s mouth the way he always does - careful. 

Doyoung hates it. 

He’s hurt Jaehyun more than imaginable. Absolutely ruined him and probably broke something in him that he will never get back. All because he was always so difficult and Jaehyun, ever consistent, still treats him like glass. Doyoung pulls away with a gasp, a sob wracking his body. When his knees threaten to give, Jaehyun pushes him softly against the wall to hold him up with his knee. “Doie,” he whispered, mouthing along his jaw, “I’m sorry.” Doyoung could hear the tears trapped in his throat.

And suddenly Doyoung is furious. 

With tears still streaming down his face, the older pushed Jaehyun back. He looked confused, but still approached him and Doyoung screamed. The elder punched him lightly against his chest and shook his head vehemently. “Stop it, Jae, stop letting me hurt you, just stop it, _please_.” Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun and the sight tore the younger to pieces. “Stop losing yourself for me, you’re so much more than that.” Doyoung punched him in the chest again, with a little more force. “Get mad at me.” He punched him again. “Yell at me.” Again. “Stop putting me on this pedestal.” Again, hard enough to sting.

“Hurt me, Jae.”

Those words, the most painful words Jaehyun had heard, elicited the exact response Doyoung had wanted from him. Something in Jaehyun snapped. Suddenly there was a flash of anger in his eyes. Doyoung kept crying and punching at Jaehyun’s chest when the younger suddenly grabbed him by the wrists, his knuckles white. “Hurt you,” he mumbled, voice barely audible. “You want it to hurt, like it hurts me? Is that it?” Doyoung cried out, hoping for once Jaehyun could understand, “ _Yes._ ” It gave Doyoung whiplash, the sudden change in Jaehyun’s demeanor. It was a side of him he had never seen before. A side that was cold and rough around the edges, so sharp and volatile and so unlike _his Jaehyun_ that it was terrifying. The younger pushed him roughly against the wall by his wrists, mouthing at his neck with a new found fervor. He bit down on Doyoung’s neck hard, a purple bruise instantly blooming underneath his lips. Pleasure zipped up Doyoung’s spine and he bared his neck for Jaehyun to have more access. Jaehyun took it greedily. He licked a stripe up Doyoung’s neck and ripped his button up open, the buttons scattering across their somber room. He began to kiss down Doyoung’s chest paying special attention to his collarbones - the younger’s favorite part of him. 

It had Doyoung letting out a drawn out moan through his tears. Jaehyun snatched him up then, wrapping Doyoung’s legs around him like it was his birthright for him to be perched there. The younger’s strength caught him by surprise but it made sense. His countless hours in the gym showing out tonight, as Jaehyun’s biceps threatened to rip the sleeves of his shirt. Doyoung let the younger carry him, kissing him anywhere he could as Jaehyun walked them towards the bed. He threw Doyoung on their plush sheets, shoving off all of his clothes that Doyoung had tossed there in a fit of rage. 

“Take off your sweats, now.” Jaehyun commanded, his voice husky and obscenely detached, Doyoung felt like he was talking to a stranger. Still he did as he was told. He laid there in his red briefs, Jaehyun’s eyes raking over him hungrily. When they caught each other’s eyes, Doyoung was shocked to find Jaehyun’s eyes shining with unshed tears. “You want it to hurt?” he asked. He grabbed Doyoung by the ankles and yanked him to the edge of the bed where he stood. 

“Do you know what it’s like to see the person you love absolutely _hate_ themself?” 

His words knocked the wind out of Doyoung. There it was, his secret that he thought he hid well right there out in the open. He felt like his world was shattering around him. At once, he felt very vulnerable, besides the fact that he was practically naked and Jaehyun was still fully clothed, albeit a bit disheveled. It had nothing to do with the fact that his body was on display for Jaehyun, it was that he felt like he had a huge flashing sign over his head that said _I’m not worthy of you_ . He tried to cover himself with his arms, trying to keep the pieces of him he could still keep hidden, safe. But then, Jaehyun had his hands on him, prying his arms open and pinning him to the mattress, kissing down his chest. Again, kissing roughly at his collarbones, but bringing his hand up to pinch his nipples. The sensation had Doyoung writhing. “To know that you don’t see what I see when I kiss you here.” Doyoung threw his head back in pleasure. Although the words hurt, they were the truth. And the way Jaehyun was touching him had him painfully hard in his briefs. Jaehyun was acutely aware and completely ignored his need in between his legs. Instead he traveled down his body and kissed his sternum, his stomach, and started paying attention to his thighs. Leaving the skin there purple and decorated. Doyoung began to shake, in anticipation, fear, from the cries that were still wracking through his body. _So pretty_ , Doyoung could hear Jaehyun’s voice in his mind. It was as if they were written right there on his face because then he said - 

“To know that when I see you like this, you’ll never believe me when I say you look so pretty with my marks all over you.” 

Jaehyun yanked him out of the bed and pushed down hard on his shoulders. Doyoung winced, feeling his knees slam to the floor. Jaehyun ripped his belt out from the loops and unceremoniously dropped his jeans and briefs down far enough to free himself from the confines of his jeans. His dick was ramrod straight, the tip an angry red, and leaking. Doyoung knew immediately what he wanted from him and grabbed his shaft with one hand, sliding his hand up and down slowly. Jaehyun’s eyes twisted in pleasure and Doyoung finally felt like he could breath, without Jaehyun’s intense glare on him. When the elder started leaving kitten licks on the tip, slowly taking in as much as he could without gagging, Jaehyun’s eyes were on him again. Doyoung looked up at him through his lashes, bobbing his head up and down and Jaehyun thought that he looked absolutely sinful, pretending that seeing Doyoung like this was for him only. 

Doyoung knew how much Jaehyun loved his mouth. So he took pride in knowing he was doing something right and began to take Jaehyun further, the tip touching the back of his throat. Jaehyun tensed immediately and brought his hands up to his head and knotted them in Doyoung’s hair and held him there, trying hard not to thrust up into his mouth and hurt him. His mouth felt incredibly warm around him and it took every last drop of Jaehyun’s self control to not fuck into his mouth relentlessly. He stared his Doyoung in the eyes, and began to wipe the tears that started to fall as he fucked his mouth shallowly. Doyoung grabbed him by his thighs and held his gaze. 

Jaehyun spoke, his voice absolutely dripping with want, “To know that you’ll never think you look so damn pretty with your mouth full of my dick.”

Doyoung squeezed his eyes shut and moaned around the intrusion in his mouth, bobbing in time with Jaehyun’s thrusts. Doyoung swirled his tongue around anywhere he could reach, and when Jaehyun drew back, the elder would focus on tonguing around the sensitive slit. The hold on Doyoung’s hair tightened as Jaehyun stuttered into his mouth, Doyoung felt him twitch, knowing he was close. Suddenly he pulled back, removing himself from Doyoung entirely. He grabbed him gingerly by his arms and led him back towards the bed. Doyoung was again dumbfounded by the sudden change of pace, his lips swollen and slick with spit. 

Jaehyun thought he looked breathtaking and it made a pain grip at his chest. It was absolutely painful to see him looking as beautiful as he always had, knowing that this was the last time this face would be reserved for him. He pushed Doyoung back on the bed delicately and leaned down to press a tentative kiss to his lips. “You want to know how bad it hurts?” he whispered against his lips. The younger stripped himself down to his briefs and then wandered over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube and began tossing it in his hands as he walked over to Doyoung. Carefully, Jaehyun removed Doyoung’s briefs. Grabbing hold of his dick and stroking him gently. Doyoung let out a breath as he rested his head against their pillows. 

Watching him like this, baring himself for the younger, letting Jaehyun do whatever he wanted - it made Jaehyun want to beg. It made him want to drop to his knees and pray to whoever would listen to let them work. To let Doyoung be _his_ Doyoung, to force their pieces together and make them fit again. But as he spread Doyoung’s legs and pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to the insides of his thighs - he held back a sob. Their pieces would never again, fit. Jaehyun stopped stroking Doyoung when he noticed him thrusting up into his fist and flipped open the cap of lube, coating two of his fingers. Doyoung watched him carefully, his mouth parted slightly in anticipation. 

Jaehyun bent down further, to press a kiss to Doyoung’s hole and the gasp he let out made Jaehyun want to chuckle. His reactions to Jaehyun would always be the same, even after all this time. Even during their last time. He then wrapped his left arm around Doyoung’s right thigh and pressed a slick finger to Doyoung’s entrance. When his finger breached him, Doyoung’s face pinched in pain, but his expression quickly changed when Jaehyun kissed his thigh to distract him. Even here, at the end, Jaehyun’s dainty fingers and touch was so delicate it made Doyoung want to cry. 

So he did. 

As Jaehyun slowly pumped his finger in and out of Doyoung, the latter sniffled, letting his tears fall despite the way his body was getting used to the stretch. Jaehyun noticed and froze but Doyoung’s hand flew to stop him from pulling away. “Don’t stop, please.” Jaehyun’s face twisted with worry, but he continued on anyway. He pressed another finger in and began to scissor them, working Doyoung open but still making it pleasurable, still being careful. Doyoung let out a shuddered breath and moaned. “I don’t deserve you, Jae. I never did.” Just as the words escaped his mouth, Jaehyun pressed his fingers roughly against the bundle of nerves that had Doyoung’s back arching off the bed and gasping. “That’s how much it hurts, Doyoung.” Jaehyun’s pace was relentless. He slid in a third finger as Doyoung loosened up and never let up his punches against the older’s prostate. Doyoung was a mess, torn between crying because he felt like he didn’t deserve Jaehyun and because the way his fingers were working him felt too good. He struggled to hear what the other was saying to him.

“It hurts because you deserve it all, Doyoung, and you’ll never see it.” 

_I don’t deserve the world, shut up. I don’t want to see it._

“Why don’t you care for yourself the way you care for me?”

_Because you’re absolutely perfect, and I still hurt you._

“How can you not love _you_ when you’ve always been more than enough? You will always be everything.”

A sob ripped its way through Doyoung’s throat as he came, untouched. His eyes were squeezed shut as the tears kept falling down his face. He felt absolutely lightheaded, cries falling from his lips as ropes of his cum covered his stomach and Jaehyun worked him through his orgasm. He couldn’t hear anything, his blood rushing in his ears. Suddenly he felt the ghost of Jaehyun’s lips on his cheek, kissing him there and whispering words to him. When he came down, he hurriedly pressed his lips to Jaehyun’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to kiss him senseless until he forgot who he was. “I’ve never learned how to be me when we were together, Jaehyun,” he said against the younger’s plush lips. When he pulled away he was still sniffling, a fucked out expression on his face, his cheeks absolutely flushed down to his chest. He ran his hands down Jaehyun’s chest, feeling the muscles flex underneath his hands when the older pushed him onto his back and straddled him. He grabbed his round face into his grasp and kissed him fiercely. Trying desperately to convey the words he had such a hard time saying. “You were everywhere I looked, my love. I never had confidence, before we were together and when you were there I never had to think. I never had to face the fact that I never cared about myself.” Jaehyun’s eyes welled up with tears and he shut his eyes to prevent them from falling. Doyoung gingerly kissed his eyes, thankful that they were shut now that his bleeding heart was laid out before them. He ground down onto Jaehyun’s semi, to distract him from the emotional pain he might have been feeling. His response was immediate, his eyes flying open and gripping on the older’s hips. 

“Stop shoving yourself away, Jae. My pretty boy, let me take care of you for once. This last time. So you know what it’s like to put yourself first for once.”

The tears streamed down Jaehyun’s cheeks and Doyoung quickly kissed them away. It was jarring. To see Jaehyun fall apart beneath him. In their relationship, Jaehyun had always been the one holding the both of them up. Always the one that loved enough for the both of them, to handle Doyoung’s emotions when they became too much, to keep it all from crumbling. Now, he no longer had to. Doyoung imagined that while it must hurt, it must also be liberating.

The younger’s chest stuttered as he hiccuped while Doyoung kissed him all over his face. He peppered kisses down his neck and right in the middle of his chest, the way Doyoung always loved to. _If I could kiss your heart I would. That shit is most definitely made of gold. But I guess kissing you here will have to do._ That memory from their first year together resurfaced in Doyoung, and he smiled as he kissed Jaehyun’s chest over and over and over. He looked up at him through his lashes and whispered, hoping the younger would remember, “Yup, definitely gold.” Jaehyun smiled through his tears and ran his fingers through Doyoung’s hair, “You seem so sure.” Doyoung sucked a purple flower there, relishing in the small sigh Jaehyun let out at the sensation. “I’ve always been sure about you, Jeong.” Doyoung proceeded to pepper kisses down his abdomen until he reached his belly button and rubbed his nose against it, eliciting a breathy chuckle from the boy under him. Through all the worry, stress, and pain Doyoung had put Jaehyun through, of one thing he was sure - he would never fail at teasing his pretty boy or at making him laugh. He kissed him right at his navel and the boy under him recoiled in laughter, “Stop it, bunny. You know I’m ticklish, asshole.” Doyoung shook his head as he began kissing around the waistband of Jaehyun’s briefs. “I’ll never forgive you for not telling me you have an outie belly button. This would’ve been a deal breaker if you weren’t so perfect,” he mumbled against the younger’s warm skin. 

He suckled softly at his hips, always amazed at how easily his skin bloomed with hickies. He slowly drew his briefs down, again freeing his dick and began to pump him slowly. Doyoung looked at his face and couldn’t help the way his heart raced. Jaehyun was undoubtedly handsome, anyone with functioning eyes could see that. But Jaehyun like _this_ … this was otherworldly. This was unfair. His cheeks were bright red with ears to match, his eyes shut softly. His lashes glittered with tears and his puffy lips were parted as silent moans and soft sighs escaped his mouth. Jaehyun like this, begging to be touched, needy, and chasing Doyoung’s tight fist was breathtaking. Everytime the elder saw him this way, it felt like the first time. He tried to swallow the knot in his throat reminding him that this would be the last time. So he tried to embed this final image in his mind and prayed he’d never forget it. 

Doyoung swiped his thumb over the slit, collecting the precum that was beading there to make the slide easier as he blindly searched for the lube on the bed. He couldn’t bear to look away. He squeezed a generous amount onto Jaehyun’s dick, the cold making him hiss slightly. With his same slicked hand he squeezed more onto his digits to finger himself messily, trying to prolong the night but aching to have Jaehyun inside him already. He raised onto his knees and Jaehyun’s hands gripped his thighs as the blunt tip of his dick pressed against Doyoung’s entrance. The younger stared into Doyoung’s eyes as the tip breached his rim. The groan that fell from his lips sounding like music. Doyoung clenched his jaw and sank down further, impaling himself on Jaehyun’s dick. He literally felt like he was being split in half, despite having been prepped twice. Once he bottomed out he squeezed Jaehyun’s shoulders as he adjusted to the stretch and the latter sucked in a breath. If Doyoung felt absolutely full to the brim he could only imagine that he felt impossibly tight to Jaehyun. It had been a while since they had last been close like this, there was no room for it with all their arguing. 

Once Doyoung felt like he could finally breathe, he raised himself up until only the tip was left and then slowly slid back down, the drag of Jaehyun’s dick against his walls feeling positively delicious. Jaehyun released his death grip on Doyoung’s thighs and caressed his face. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you, Doie.” The waver in his voice broke the elder’s heart. He nuzzled against his palm as he languidly fucked himself on Jaehyun. He opened his eyes and saw that they both stared at each other with tears in their eyes. “You can’t-” he gulped “I can’t let you be completely lost again, Jae. I won’t let you disregard yourself because of me.” The elder leaned forward and planted his hands on either side of Jaehyun’s head as he began to bounce on his lap, his pace quickening. Jaehyun dropped his hands and squeezed the sheets, tossing his head to the side and biting down hard on his bottom lip. “I can’t- _ah_. Jaehyunnie, I can’t be all there is for you. I can’t take everything from you and leave you with nothing. Stop giving, baby.” The elder began to gain momentum as he slammed down harder and harder, seeing stars behind his eyes as he kissed Jaehyun sloppily. The latter gripped his face and swallowed every sound that fell from his lips. Doyoung spoke against Jaehyun’s mouth, his tongue like lead.

“And start _taking_. You deserve it.”

Jaehyun was shivering beneath him, his silent cries ripping through his chest. Doyoung fucke onto him like his life depended on it, as if he could fuck his sadness away. He knew it didn’t work that way, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. “I just wanted to protect you. I just always wanted to be there for you. I wanted my love for you to be enough-” his voice caught in his throat and he snaked his arms around Doyoung as he buried his face in the elder’s neck, his tears hot against Doyoung’s skin. “It’s h-hard. I don’t know what my purpose is if I’m not t-taking care of you. I-I don’t know how to be selfish.” Doyoung slowed down and sat up. With his face blotchy from crying and stained with tears, Doyoung was acutely aware of how young Jaehyun looked. How small he felt beneath him. How scared and _lost_ he looked. For the first time in a long time, his emotions were written there on his face and it made Doyoung preen to know that somehow, Jaehyun would eventually be okay. “Let me show you.”

Doyoung began to bounce on Jaehyun’s dick like it was the only thing he knew how to do, leaning forward to suck hard on the spot below his ear - his favorite spot. Jaehyun’s hands flew to grip the elder’s hips, a drawn out _fuck_ falling from his mouth. Doyoung nipped at his earlobe, placing a kiss against his jaw. “ _Take it_ ,” he murmured. With a sniffle and a quick kiss to Doyoung’s forehead, Jaehyun suddenly surged forward until Doyoung was on his back. “It’s okay?” Jaehyun asked, frozen in place. How could it ever _not_ be okay. Doyoung would spend the rest of his life making sure Jaehyun never had to ask to put himself first if he could. If he couldn’t give his life, then he’ll give his all tonight. He spread his legs further so Jaehyun could slide himself even deeper inside him. The position had Jaehyun’s dick pressing right up again Doyoung’s prostate and his eyes twisted in pleasure. “It’ll always be okay, Jae. You will always be okay.” With tears clouding his vision, Jaehyun drew back before slamming into Doyoung, punching a moan out of him. 

The pace he set was unforgiving. At this angle Jaehyun was abusing Doyoung’s prostate. The only thing Doyoung could feel was Jaehyun, it was all he could taste, all he could see. The only thing he knew. It was all Jaehyun, Jaehyun, _Jaehyun_. He tried to ground himself by grabbing at the younger’s shoulder but Jaehyun just grabbed his arms and pinned him to the bed. Doyoung cried out, his back arching off the bed. It only spurred Jaehyun on further, grabbing his knees and pressing them into his chest. The new position allowed Jaehyun to go deeper and Doyoung thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure. A string of expletives left his mouth, his brain to cumfucked to even form a coherent sentence. He was acutely aware of how he was babbling now. Begging Jaehyun for what, he wasn’t sure. “I love you so much, Doyoung. Don’t you ever forget that. Don’t you ever forget it until you start loving yourself,” Jaehyun spoke quickly, his voice laced with something Doyoung’s mess of a brain couldn’t place. Jaehyun brought his hand down and started to stroke Doyoung’s straining dick. Suddenly the pleasure was overwhelming. He was torn between trying to meet Jaehyun’s thrusts and fucking up into his fist. He was crying again. “I love you, Jaehyun.” He hiccuped through his tears as the coil in his gut began to tighten so quick. “I’m sorry it wasn’t enough,” his lip quivered. Jaehyun threw his head back to hide the fact that he was about to start crying as well. When he brought his head back into the crook of Doyoung’s neck he kissed him softly, and as his tears started to fall onto the latter’s skin he whispered 

“ _Yours_.”

When Doyoung came, it hit him like a freight train. He was sobbing. He spilled hot and messily over Jaehyun’s fist, repeating the same word over and over as he fucked him through his orgasm. 

“ _Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine_.”

Just as the blood rushing in his ears started to quiet and the feeling of Jaehyun’s dick inside him became too much, Jaehyun came. He stutter fucked him as he rode out his high, sucking on Doyoung’s shoulder to ground himself. Doyoung felt his release inside of him, the final twitches of Jaehyun’s dick before he stilled above him and collapsed. The last of Doyoung’s tears escaped from his eyes just as spots of black decorated the edges of his vision. He was falling asleep. Jaehyun gingerly wiped away his tears before whispering that it was okay. “I’ll still be here when you wake up, bunny.”

  
  
  


。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°

  
  
  


Doyoung has no idea what time it is when he wakes up. His eyes open to darkness, the only source of light coming from the moon shining brightly outside. He stretches his neck slightly, realizing that Jaehyun had cleaned him up and dressed him in his favorite plaid shirt and new briefs. At the thought of the younger his heart began to race when he became aware of the heat emanating on his chest. He looks down to see Jaehyun clutching his waist tightly. Doyoung carded his fingers through his pretty boy’s hair, loving the way the silky locks bounced back into place. He rested his head against the pillow as he closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Jaehyun’s soft breathing.

Yes, falling in love with Jaehyun was so _so_ damn easy. It was brainless, second nature.

“I just wish it was second nature for us to be together, Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung whispered into the darkness.

“Maybe one day, it’ll be easy for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe there's hope for them yet ✧･ﾟ: *
> 
> please leave any feedback! <3


End file.
